A Day With Yuma
by Ability King KK
Summary: Rio spends the day with Yuma after running into him as he was running away from something. Will the day go off without a hitch or will a certain shark duelist interfere?


Kamishiro Rio blinked in confusion as she watched a fearful looking Tsukumo Yuma running towards her. At least that's what she thought until he ran right past her.

"Yuma! What's wrong?" called out Rio trying to gain the young Number Hunter's attention.

Yuma skidded to a halt when he heard his name being called. Looking around, he noticed Rio and went over to her with a grateful look.

"Ah, Shark's sister! Maybe you can help me!"

A pouty glare came upon Rio's face. "Stop calling me that. My name is Rio."

"Okay then. Rio! Maybe you can help me!"

Rio let out a sigh. Leave it to Yuma to have a one-track mind. "What do you need help with, Yuma?"

"Kotori and Cathy got all angry and started arguing and I think it was all my fault!"

"…What makes you think it was your fault?" questioned Rio, tilting her head in confusion.

"They kept saying my name a lot. That's why I was running. I had to run away before they turned on me!" exclaimed Yuma, his eyes wide with fear.

Rio sweatdropped as she listened to Yuma's explanation of what was happening. She wondered how he never figured out that both Kotori and Cathy had feelings for him and that they were rivals for his affection. That was the most likely reason they were arguing.

"I'm sure it's not your fault, Yuma. They'll stop sooner or later," answered Rio. Then she thought, _'Especially when they realize that you're not there anymore.'_

"Really? Wow, thanks Rio!" said Yuma with a grin.

The young Ice Duelist let out a few giggles at Yuma's energy. It was then that Rio noticed that she was alone with Yuma. A slight blush came upon her face at this. In the time that she's known him she had gained some affection for him, especially due to everything he's done for her brother. He was such a kindhearted boy, despite how hyperactive and dense he could be at times.

' _That just makes him all the more cute!'_ thought Rio with a small smile.

"Rio? Something wrong? Your face is starting to turn red," stated Yuma, looking all confused.

"A-Ah, it's nothing, Yuma," said Rio, trying to hide her blush.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway, I guess I should go back and see if Kotori and Cathy are done yelling at each other," said Yuma, shuddering a bit at having to get between the two angry girls.

That was when Rio had an idea. Maybe it was selfish of her, but seeing as how Yuma was still scared, she figured she'd be helping him out. "Do you really have to go, Yuma? I was hoping we'd hang out or something."

"Can we have a duel?" asked Yuma, excitement at the prospect building up inside him.

Another giggled escaped Rio. "I'm sure we can find time to have a duel, but let's do some other stuff first, okay?"

"I guess we could do that," replied Yuma with a slight pout. He really wanted to duel.

Rio giggled once more. He was just so cute! Taking his hand, the two then walked off to find something to do.

-:-

Elsewhere, Kamishiro Ryoga, also known as Shark and Rio's brother, was currently trying to find his sister. He wouldn't show it outright, but he was worried that she hadn't come home when expected.

"Where could she be?" muttered Shark to himself as he made his way into the park. "She was just supposed to run a quick errand and then come back home."

As he continued his way into the park he started to hear some noise that started to get louder. As he got closer, he found that it was a pair of certain girls arguing about a certain idiot.

"Why would Yuma-kun want someone who is always dressed like a cat?!" demanded Kotori as she glared at Cathy.

Cathy glared right back. "Why wouldn't he?! Besides, everybody likes cats, nya!"

Shark let out a snort. Obviously this girl didn't know Rio well enough. Shark then decided to get out of there before those two noticed him. Unfortunately life never works out the way you want it to.

"Hi, Shark!" exclaimed Kotori once she caught sight of him. "What brings you here?"

Turning to them with a grimace, he reluctantly answered. He knew if he ignored them they would just follow him. "If you must know, I'm looking for Rio."

"Is she missing, nya?" asked Cathy.

"She better not be," growled Shark, baring his teeth.

"If you want, we can help you look for her," replied Kotori with a smile.

"…Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, shouldn't you be looking for the idiot instead?"

"Oi! Yuma-kun isn't an idiot!" exclaimed Cathy as she glared at Shark.

"Wait, what do you mean by looking for Yuma-kun?" asked the green-haired girl, tilting her head in confusion.

"…You two do realize that the idiot isn't here, right?"

The two girls blink in confusion before turning to where they thought Yuma was before they started arguing only to find the space empty.

"Where did Yuma-kun go?!" exclaimed the girls at the same time, shocked to find him missing.

Shark could only facepalm. How did he ever get involved with people like this? That's right, he lost to Yuma so long ago. Just the thought of that duel made him grind his teeth in aggravation. Before he could say anything, the girls grabbed his arms and started dragging him towards the city area.

"Come one, Shark! You're going to help us find Yuma-kun, nya!" exclaimed Cathy.

"And while we're at it, we'll help you find Rio-chan!" exclaimed Kotori.

"I never agreed to this!"

-:-

"Look, Rio! An arcade! Want to head inside?" asked Yuma, looking back at his companion for the day.

"I suppose we could," replied Rio with a slight giggle. She couldn't help but be amused by how excitable Yuma could get.

With a grin, Yuma grabbed hold of Rio's hand and made their way inside the arcade. The bright lights and flashing screens of all the games made it hard to choose which one to play first.

"Cool! They have a Duel Station here!" exclaimed Yuma as he noticed two duelists going at it. He was about to head over to challenge the winner when Rio grabbed hold of his arm.

"Remember what I said, Yuma? We were going to do some other stuff before we dueled," said Rio as she pulled him back to her. "How about we try that dance game first?"

"Why that one?"

"It'll be fun!" replied the Ice Duelist with a smile.

She led the boy over to the machine and had him stand on one of the platforms while she stood on the other. Once in place she paid the amount needed to start the game. As the music started, Rio kept up the pace, as she was able to successful time her steps with the corresponding arrows on the screen. Yuma on the other hand…

"Ahh! Why is this so hard?!" demanded the boy as he kept missing his steps.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, Yuma!" said Rio with a laugh.

The game soon ended with Rio getting the top score and Yuma getting a game over.

"Aw man!"

"Don't worry, Yuma. You'll get better if you keep practicing."

After the dance game, the two went on to play a few more of the video games before taking a break to have lunch. Rio was actually surprised that Yuma actually paid for the both of them, but appreciated it nonetheless. She couldn't help the slight blush, as it really did seem like they were on a date.

Once they were done eating they went back to play a few more games…at least that was the plan until Yuma decided to run on ahead. Not wanting to lose him in the crowd, Rio went after him.

"Yuma! Why did you run off like that?!" demanded the girl with a pouty glare.

"Look, Rio! They've got gachapon here!" exclaimed Yuma with a grin as he pointed at the capsule machine.

Rio let out a sigh, but couldn't help being amused by Yuma's innocence. She watched on as Yuma inserted some yen and turned the crank to get his capsule egg. Once he retrieved his egg he opened it only to frown.

"What's wrong? What did you get, Yuma?" asked Rio, curious to see his prize.

He pulled it out of the capsule and held it out. "It's a ring."

Indeed it was. Yuma's prize from the gachapon was a fake diamond ring. From what Rio could tell the diamond must have been made of glass or at least a very clear plastic to give it a realistic look.

"Well that's the risk of the gachapon, Yuma. You never know what you will get."

Yuma nodded at that before he grinned at an idea he just got. "Why don't you have this, Rio?"

"N-Nani?"

"I have no need for a ring and I just don't want to throw it away. Besides, I think it would suit you more than it would me anyway!"

Rio blushed once again. The thought of Yuma giving her a ring was something she never thought would ever happen. Granted the ring was a fake and Yuma more than likely had no idea what the implication of giving a girl a ring means, but still.

"I…w-well…h-hai! I will accept the ring."

Another grin came from Yuma as he stepped closer and grabbed Rio's hand. Rio's blush became deeper when Yuma did not just place the ring in her hand, but decided to slip it on her finger instead. Just as the ring slipped on…

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Yuma and Rio jumped at the sudden outburst and turned to where the shout came from only to find a livid looking Shark. Behind him stood Kotori and Cathy, both of them were gapping like fish from what they just witnessed.

"Hey, Shark!" called out Yuma as he waved at his friend. "You here to play games too?"

Shark stomped his way over to Yuma and Rio. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Before Yuma could respond, Rio stepped between the two boys before Shark did something that could cause harm.

"Niisan! It's not what you think!"

"He put a ring on your finger!" hissed the purple-haired boy as he cast a glare towards the confused Yuma.

"A ring that came from a gachapon!" hissed Rio. "Did you really think it was that kind of ring?!"

"…That doesn't change anything! Come on, we're leaving!" exclaimed Shark as he grabbed Rio's wrist. He was surprised though when Rio pulled away.

"Niisan, I love and everything, but you are going overboard here! Yuma and I were just hanging out today and having fun."

"That's right! We've been playing games all day! We even played that dancing game. I wasn't really good at it, but Rio was pretty awesome and got the high score!" stated Yuma, not noticing Rio's blush from his praise.

Shark noticed though and didn't like it. He was about to strangle Yuma, but the glare from Rio made him pause. This was when Kotori and Cathy decided to confront Yuma.

"Yuma-kun! We've been looking all over for you, nya! Why did you run off?!" demanded Cathy.

"You and Kotori were yelling and arguing with each other and I thought it was my fault since you both kept saying my name," explained Yuma. "After I ran for safety I ran into Rio and she said it wasn't my fault and then we decided to hang out here at the arcade!"

Kotori let out a sigh of frustration. "At least that explains why you disappeared. But it doesn't explain why you gave Rio-chan a diamond ring!"

"Oh, I won it from the gachapon," replied Yuma as he pointed towards the capsule machine. "Since I didn't want it, I thought she'd want it instead."

Kotori was about to say something more, but was interrupted by Shark.

"I don't care if you didn't want it, you don't give my sister a ring!"

"Niisan…" hissed Rio with a glare.

Yuma tilted his head in confusion. "But Rio said she wanted it after I asked her. It would have been mean if I didn't give it to her."

Shark let out a growl while Rio had a shy smile. The shy smile then turned into a frown when Shark turned to her and told her that they were going home. Knowing that there was no winning with her brother at the moment, she sighed and gave a nod. Before she left with Shark though, she went up to Yuma.

"I had a lot of fun today," she said with a smile.

Yuma grinned right back. "Me too! We should do this again sometime and maybe we can even duel next time too!"

Rio let out a few giggles. "Sure thing, Yuma."

Stepping closer to the boy, Rio gave him a quick hug before heading back towards the annoyed looking Shark. Yuma blinked in confusion as he watched the siblings leave, but then smiled nonetheless. Turning towards Kotori and Cathy, he became confused again when he noticed that they did not look happy.

"What?"

-:-

With Rio and Shark, the siblings were walking home from the arcade with Shark still angry with Yuma. Wanting to put an end to this, Rio spoke up.

"You know, you were very rude to Yuma back there. He's your friend, so you should be nicer to him."

"I don't care and he is not my friend!" exclaimed Shark as he kept walking without turning towards his sister.

Rio merely rolled her eyes. "You lie, Niisan. It's obvious that you value Yuma's friendship, even if you try to hide it from everyone. Besides, I know of another reason why you should be nicer to Yuma."

"Oh really?" came the sarcastic tone. "And what reason could that be?"

Rio had a soft smile on her face as she fiddled with the ring on her finger. "There's the chance that he could be your brother-in-law one day."

The Ice Duelist let out a few giggles as she noticed her brother go stiff and started gaping like a fish as he stared at her with wide eyes. Giggling once more, Rio ran on ahead.

"R-Rio! Rio! I do not approve of this! Rio!"

Shark ran after his sister, hoping he could put a stop to this. Too bad for him that Rio could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **And with that, my first proper one-shot for** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**_ **. The last on I did, if you remember, was a crossover with** _ **Naruto**_ **. Anyway, I hope I kept everyone in character even though I still have yet to actually watch an episode (fuck the 4kids dub) or read the manga (which apparently doesn't even have Rio in it). Everything I know mostly comes from the YGO Wiki.**

 **Why did I go with IceBaitshipping? Despite the fact that Skyshipping AKA Yuma x Kotori became canon at the end (at least I think it did), I find IceBaitshipping a little more interesting. Not to say I am against Skyshipping or Kotori, but I like IceBait and Rio just a little bit more. Plus I wanted to add to the IceBait section as there's only around three fics in it and one of them seems more about bashing Kotori than being IceBait.**


End file.
